


He Has the Lips of An Angel

by LovetheOmni



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-13
Updated: 2006-12-13
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovetheOmni/pseuds/LovetheOmni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I loved John. He was exciting. He was interesting. He was beautiful... He wasn't Rogue. IcemanPyro slash. songfic. Happens during X3 (Originally posted to ff.net on 12/13/06)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Has the Lips of An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Lips of An Angel by Hinder. I changed the lyrics from "girl" to "boy."

I hated my love life. It was a wreck.

I was on a date with Rogue, and truth be told, I didn't want to be there. I smiled at her nonetheless.

We were sitting on the couch in the rec. room together, watching a movie she had picked out. It was boring; a chick-flick I didn't want to see. But she was my girlfriend so I sat down and watched it anyway.

As if sensing my mood, my cell phone rang. I grabbed it out of my pocket and flipped it open.

_**Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now** _

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bobby," a hushed voice said. I smiled to myself as I recognized the voice on the other line. He always knew exactly when to call to cheer me up.

Rogue frowned at me.

"Who is it?" she asked. I didn't answer her.

"Keep on watching the movie. I'll be right back," I told her. I left the room, closing the door behind me. "Hey, John," I murmured, the smile still on my face. "How've you been?"

"Fine," he said, although he didn't sound it. John was stubborn and he would never admit it, but he sounded like he had just been crying. My smile vanished.

"You sure?" John chuckled.

"Yeah. I guess I just miss you, is all."

__**Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?**  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud  


"I miss you too," I said, trying to keep my voice quiet. For all I knew, Rogue could've been listening in.

I wandered farther away from the door.

_**Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you** _

"I heard Rogue. You still with her?"

"Yeah. We were on a date," I said. John got nervous.

"Sorry, is this a bad time? I mean-"

"No," I interrupted. "I'd rather be on a date with you over her any day." Even over the phone, I knew he was blushing.

_**I guess we never really moved on** _

"Bobby…" he muttered, a smile in his voice. All traces of his bad mood had vanished.

Mine had from the second I heard him say my name.

_**It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet** _

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too." I closed my eyes and just listened to his voice. I hadn't seen him since I ran into him at Worthington Labs. Since the day he confessed he was jealous of Rogue.

__**Coming from the lips of an angel**  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  


I still remembered clearly what he looked like. What he felt like. What he tasted like.

As I listened to him tell me about the brotherhood and how he was doing, all I could think about was kissing those lips again.

I loved John.

He was exciting. He was interesting. He was beautiful.

He wasn't Rogue.

 __ **And I never wanna say goodbye**  
But boy you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  


"I'm glad you called tonight," I said, chuckling and eyeing the rec. room door just in case. "Rogue was boring me to tears."

"What were you guys doing?" he asked with curiosity.

"Watching some chick-flick she picked out," he laughed.

Damn, I love that laugh. I spent most of my nights dreaming about that laugh.

I wonder if he dreams of me too.

_**It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too** _

"I _had_ to call tonight. It was the only night Magneto wasn't here this week."

"Is he starting to get suspicious?" I asked. We both shuddered at the thought of Magneto finding us.

"I don't think so. He's caught me talking on the phone a few times, but he doesn't know who I'm talking to," he said.

"You think he would have found out by now." I rolled my eyes. "We're not exactly that careful."

_**Does he know you're talking to me?  
Will it start a fight?** _

"Magneto's got a lot to do. He's not around that often. Rogue, on the other hand, keeps you under lock and key. I'm amazed that you could keep it from her this long. You have skills." I grinned.

"It _wasn't_ easy," I agreed.

_**No, I don't think she has a clue**  
_

The rec. room door opened a bit; just enough for Rogue to poke her head out. Of course, I chose that moment to let my guard down. I hadn't even noticed her pause the movie.

I was too mesmerized by the person on the other end of the phone to care.

_**Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you** _

"Do you think we'll ever be able to tell them?" John asked. I knew this was hard on him, maybe even more than me. I had Rogue to keep me company.

But John was all alone.

_**I guess we never really moved on** _

"As soon as this war is over, maybe," I said quietly. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." Rogue grimaced at my words, but I still hadn't noticed her.

"Thanks, Bobby," he said. "I don't know how I'd survive without these little talks."

"Too little if you ask me," I sighed.

_**It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet** _

Rogue opened the door a little wider and peeked around to look at me. I was blushing and laughing. It was exactly what it looked like.

If it were anyone else, they would have accused me of cheating and ran off. Rogue wasn't like that.

She was just too trusting.

_**Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak** _

"Bobby?" I jumped at the sound of her voice. "You've been out here an awful long time," she said.

"Sorry, Rogue. I was just saying goodbye," I explained. It was too soon. Who knows when I'll be able to talk to him again? I didn't want to say goodbye just yet.

I never wanted to say goodbye.

__**And I never wanna say goodbye**  
But boy you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel 

"Who're you talkin' to?" she asked in her striking southern belle accent. Her voice didn't affect me like his did. Her voice was pretty, but it didn't blow me away like John's did. "Is it Kitty?"

"Yeah, sure," I said, glad she came up with an excuse for me.

_**It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet** _

"You have to go?" John asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah," I said reluctantly.

"I'll try to call you next week," he muttered.

"Can't wait," I smiled a bit at the thought. Next time he called, I hoped I had more time.

_**Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak** _

"You coming, Sugar?" she asked, making her way back towards the door.

"Just a minute," I said, faking a smile. She sighed and went back in the room. John sighed too. "Call me if you need someone to talk to," I said. He chuckled.

__**And I never wanna say goodbye**  
But boy you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel 

"Okay, Bobby," he said. "I will." I opened my mouth to say something else, but I heard Rogue start the movie again.

"…bye."

"See ya." I made a move to hang up, but he spoke before I could.

__**And I never wanna say goodbye**  
But boy you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel 

"I love you," he whispered. I smiled and let my stomach fill with butterflies at the words.

"I love you, too." He hung up, and the other line went dead.

_**Honey why you calling me so late?** _


End file.
